


A Mixed Weekend in Shanghai

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Chinese Grand Prix 2017, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Three mini drabbles about events that happened within the Mercedes team over the weekend. The first one is regarding the bet Toto and Niki had about who would be on pole. The second is Valtteri facing his race engineer after being called Nico during the race. And, the third story takes place after the race, when Valtteri is in the need of some comforting words from a friend.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 2017 Chinese Grand Prix. Enjoy.

_Saturday Post qualifying…._

Toto smirked at Niki as they walked towards their hotel. The Austrian hadn’t stopped gloating about winning 10 euros in his bet with Niki. Although, he was glad he had won as it meant a Mercedes driver on pole.

“Stop looking so smug Wolff!” Niki told him, rolling his eyes. “It’s only 10 euros!”

“Yeah I know but I’m going to spend it on something special.” He smiled.

“Like what?”

Just before they reached their hotel, Toto stopped and pointed at a baby shop, which had a beautiful pink pram in the window. “I’m going to get a teddy bear so I can take it home with me and so I have it for when the baby makes an arrival.” He explained.

A soft smile appeared on Niki’s face. “That’s really sweet. I’m sure Susie will love it.”

“You can help me pick a bear.” He said as the two men crossed the road.

The two browsed the different areas of the shops, looking around at the different teddy bears. “I like this one.” Niki smiled as he held up a small fuzzy brown bear with two black bead eyes.

“Then I’ll get this one.”

Niki smiled. “It’s nice to see you excited about this. Although I bet you haven’t slept much this weekend. I know you’ve been worrying about her going into labour while you’re here and she’s at home.”

He chuckled. “I am worried but if the baby does decide to come, she has a strong support network.” He nodded as he paid for the item.

“I’m sure she does but you know, sometimes she might just want you there.”

“I know, but we talked about this in depth and she said she wanted me to go to China but hopefully baby will wait till I get back so I can hold her hand.” Toto smiled.

Niki gently nodded, following his colleague and friend back to the hotel. He could tell Toto was happy and wanted to rush off and probably give Susie a call but just as they reached their rooms, he put his hand on Toto’s back. “I just want to say I’m proud of you.”

Toto turned to face him with a puzzled expression on his face. “You’re proud of me?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Yes. You’re a good husband and an already good Father so I don’t expect anything less for this baby.” He told him.

Toto smiled. “Thank you, Niki.” He said, moving to give him a hug which the three-time World Champion happily obliged to.

Niki patted his back. “No problem, son.”

 

* * *

 

_Sunday Post-Race…._

Valtteri appeared in the debrief once the celebrations had died down. He tried not to make eye contact with anyone as he knew he’d let the team down. He quickly sat down next to his race engineer who had called him Nico during the race.

He didn’t want to be the one to bring it up and admit that it had hurt. Just as he thought he’d settled into the team, his race engineer, Tony, calls him Nico.

“Good recovery race.” Tony said quietly, handing him some papers to read.

“Thanks.”

Not much else is said between them until Lewis came into the room, smiling about his win as he sat down. “Is it true you called Valtteri, Nico?” He smirked at Tony.

“Uh… yeah I did…” He nodded, looking a little sheepish.

“You missing Rosberg or something?” Lewis asked, placing his trophy on the table as Valtteri sat there awkwardly.

“No… I just… it was a heat of the moment thing. I didn’t mean too and I’m so sorry if I caused any upset Valtteri.” He said, turning to look at the Finn. “I was with Nico for years so it’s weird to have someone new.”

Valtteri nodded, not saying much else. What was he meant to say? Yeah, it’s fine when it really wasn’t. So, he decided it was better not to say anything.

“Anyway…” Lewis decided to change the subject. “Shall we start the briefing?”

“Sounds like an idea.” Tony nodded from beside Valtteri, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. He knew he’d screwed up today.

 

* * *

 

_Sunday Evening…._

Valtteri sighed. He’d screwed up. He couldn’t believe he’d spun behind the safety car. So much was resting on this experience and there he was making really stupid mistakes. He sighed heavily as he sat down in his driver’s room, trying to ignore the negative thoughts in his mind.

He was good enough and he knew that. The team also knew that or they wouldn’t have battled Williams so hard to release him from his contract. However, he felt like today was a total balls up, and he knew Toto blamed him.

He grabbed his phoned and a soft aura of calm fell over him when he saw a message from his wife. “Stupid rain. You’ve got the next one. I’m so proud of you and I can’t wait to see you for a big cuddle and a kiss. I love you.”

The Finn half smiled at his phone. He knew he was so lucky to have Emilia in his life, but right now he felt so deflated. At this rate, due to the way the season was going he felt as if he was going to be made the number two driver. Something he didn’t want to be.

He omitted a sigh and put his phone down before pulling his knees up to his chest. He really felt like he’d let the team and himself down today. He was lost in his thoughts when there was a knock on his door and before he could say anything Felipe’s head appeared in the room. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine…” Valtteri said, shifting uncomfortably.

“Liar.” Felipe said, making his way into the room and up on to the bed beside him. “I knew you would beat yourself up like this.”

“Deserve to beat myself up. Screwed up.”

Felipe sighed and put his arm around her friend. He’d gotten to know the Finn well, during their time at Williams and he honestly wouldn’t have accepted to come back to Formula 1 for just anyone. He liked Valtteri and felt for him. “You didn’t screw up.” He said softly. “It was such an easy mistake to make.”

“Yes, but now I’m a Mercedes driver everyone notices and comments.” He sighed. “It’s not like at Williams.”

The Brazilian chuckled. “it’s tough being at the front, isn’t it?”

Valtteri nodded, leaning into his friend slightly. “Don’t want to be a number two driver… want a chance to win races and be World Champion.” He said quietly.

“And you will.”

“How do you know?”

Felipe smiled. “When I first went to Ferrari my teammate was Michael Schumacher. You have Lewis Hamilton. It takes time to adapt to a new team, new car and working out your opponent’s weaknesses. It’ll all work out in time Valtteri.”

“Are you sure?”

“Well, Lewis is quick yes, but you’re quicker than me and I know you can challenge Lewis. You need to relax and get a feel for the car, not over drive it under pressure. That does not help.” Felipe replied.

“You’re right.” Valtteri sighed. “I need to put my game face on and beat him.”

“You do and you’re getting closer to him. Especially in qualifying yesterday.”

Valtteri finally looked up and met Felipe’s gaze. “Thank you, Felipe.” He said softly. “I think I needed this little pep talk.”

Felipe nodded. “And if you want to know another little secret.” He grinned. “As long as your nice, a gracious runner up and respect everyone on track, you can end up being like me and Mark Webber. Famous but no championships.” He chuckled.

Valtteri chuckled slightly. “Well, I think we have to see what I can do before it comes to that. I don’t want to be number two but I know how to act if that happens.”

He nodded. “You do, but I want you to go out there and show Lewis who is boss.”

The Finn smiled and gave his old teammate a tight hug. “Thank you, Felipe. I miss your face around here. It’s all new.” He admitted.

“I understand.” He said. “Why don’t you come out with me and Rob tonight? Some of the other Williams personnel is going too. I think it might be just what you need.”

He smiled. “I’d like that.”

“Good. Now come on. No more moping. You remind me of Kimi when you do that.” He teased.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment or kudo if you enjoyed :D


End file.
